The Return Part 2
by TheNextBigFlop
Summary: A sequel to The Return. Based off of Super Punch-Out Little Mac is back and seeks to win the Special Circuit Title from the Bruiser Brothers.


**Hey guys I decided to write another Fanfic for Punch-out. This Fic is based off Super Punch Out and is a sequel to my One-Shot: The Return. So enjoy more Chapters coming soon.**

Mac walked back into the locker room to prepare for his match tonight. He had 3 hours before the match, so he decided to lie down and ponder if his return was right. He began to think back to his decision...

Flashback

"And down does Rick, Nick Bruiser is the new WVBA Special Circuit champion." Said a commentator on T.V. Mac had been watching the title fight between the two brothers, in fact he had been watching a big ton of boxing matches for a while. It had been two years since his victory over Mr. Dream and his subsequent retirement from the world of boxing.

"Little Mac, why are you calling it quits?" asked a reporter during a press conference.

"Because I achieved my goal of becoming champ, I was never in it for fame or even money." He replied

"But what about defending your title and growing your legend after defeating the legendary ?" said a female reporter.

"I think the simple fact that nobody expected me to ever make it pass Glass Joe speaks for itself." said Mac in a joking tone.

Mac had been thinking about his retirement, and how times have changed. He was no longer a little 17 squirt, he had grown and was more ripped. Even after retirement he continued to work out daily. He died his hair blond to blend in with the public and to avoid the press.

But lately he's seen how the WVBA has fallen from grace. After his retirement more fighters had entered the league, but some of the higher ups in the Circuits were either lazy, or cheaters. Then there is the Special Circuit, that is home to the most elite boxers, but have the audacity to not allow anyone but who they deem fit to enter the Circuit. So after talking with Doc and getting permission to use his warehouse for training he was set for a return.

Flashback end

Time passed by and Mac got geared up for his fight. As he walked to the ring he took in all the excitement of the crowd. When he stepped into the ring he observed his opponent: a frail french man with Grey hair. As Mac settled in his corner the announcer began introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen prepare presenting a returning favorite, starting a new career with a record of 0-0 it's Little Mac!" He said to the roar of the crowd.

"And his opponent, apprentice to the legendary journey man Glass Joe... It's Gabby Jay!

"Yay!" Said the frail man.

The ref took to the center as the two boxer's prepared to fight.

"Fight!" he said as the bell ringed

Mac and Gabby Jay went to the center at the sound of the Bell, and Mac began a flurry of jabs to Jay's stomach.

"He fights just like Joe, no defence at all." Thought Mac as he alternated between punching Jay's stomach and face. Eventually Jay fell down, and just barley beat the count.

Back off, catch your breath" said Glass Joe who was in Jay's corner. However as Jay made a pitiful attempt to dodge, Mac caught him with a left hook to the stomach knocking him down again. Joe just sighed.

"I asked him to go easy on him." He thought

Gabby got up one more time, and tried to do a right hook, but his slow as molasses punch was dodged and countered with a right hook to the face, ending the fight.

"Knockout!" said the ref as the bell rang signifying the end of the match.

"Peace of cake!" said Mac in a confident tone as he celebrated his victory, eager to challenge his next opponent.

Meanwhile in the Crowd

"Who does this guy think he is Nick?" said a buff man to his brother, who said nothing in return. These were the Bruiser Brothers, the dominant duo of the Special Circuit, and they were keen on keeping an eye on the progress of Little Mac's return.

 **I know it's short, but it's Gabby Jay the easiest opponent in the game, don't worry the next chapters will be longer so please review and give me feedback. Thank you and goodnight.**


End file.
